


The Key to Happiness

by F1_rabbit



Series: Keys to Desire [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex is excited about finding his soulmate, until he realises that fate isn't going to make things easy for him...
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez
Series: Keys to Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	The Key to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabiosAngel20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! 🎉⛄❄

Alex had waited for the day that he got his soulmate's key for so long, that when the day finally came, the first thing he did was drop it.

His excitement made his hands tremble, and the blue crystal key slipped from his fingers, shattering when it hit the floor.

Marc found him in tears, trying to pick up the shards of his key as they cut at his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke my soulmate's key." Alex showed Marc his cut hands and the razor sharp bits of the key.

"It's all going to be okay." Marc held him tight, stroking his back as he cried his eyes out. "The key will repair itself."

"How do you know?"

"Valentino has tried breaking and losing his key, and it always returns."

"Really?" Alex looked at the remains of his soulmate's key, and he couldn't imagine a way for it to be fixed.

"Yes."

"And you still think that he's your soulmate?"

"I don't know." Marc frowned, and Alex knew that it was best to drop the subject.

"Can you help me plaster up my cuts?"

"Of course."

*

Marc had been right, as he nearly always was, and Alex's key had reappeared on his bedside table while he slept that night.

Now, he just had to wait to find the person who it belonged to, so that they could live happily ever after.

***

The excitement of getting his soulmate's key, had been overshadowed by the drama of Sepang 2015.

Even the start of a new race season, usually the highlight of his year, felt like it had a grey cloud hanging over it.

The paddock was a very different place, and while Alex hadn't been directly involved in the drama, his surname had dragged him into it. There were some people, mostly Italians, that were giving him dirty looks, and he got the feeling that people were hoping for him to do badly this year.

He tried ignoring it, but it didn't feel good.

*

He tried his best to keep himself out of the spotlight, using his crew as a shield all weekend, and he felt calm when he was finally on the grid.

And then he saw something that completely knocked the air out of his lungs.

A crystal blue key hanging on a chain around someone else's neck.

Alex rushed to check that his key was still there, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his fingers over the smooth blue crystal.

But the relief was short lived.

Luca Marini had the same key as him.

That meant they had the same soulmate.

***

Alex had spent weeks telling himself that the key around Luca's neck must have been slightly different. Another shade of blue, or a different pattern, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt sure that it was the same key.

He would recognise his soulmate's key anywhere, and that included when it was hanging on a chain around Luca's neck.

But things were about to get worse.

*

He lost control of his bike for a fraction of a second, and that was all that it took to have him sliding along the ground, collecting another rider on his way to the gravel.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, marshals already swarming around him, and then he saw why.

Luca.

Of all the people he could have crashed with, it had to be the one person that he didn't want to be near.

It took several marshals to keep Luca from punching him, and Alex could feel shards of his soulmate's key cutting his skin.

The thing that was meant to bring him happiness was literally causing him pain.

He slunk back to his garage, and he didn't even have time to pick the broken crystal out of his leathers before he was back on the bike.

Misfortune for someone else meant a red flag, and a chance to restart the race.

At least he couldn't worry about soulmates if he was racing.

*

He thought about leaving without apologising, but he wasn't that kind of guy, and he scurried along the paddock to Luca's garage, hoping that he'd already left.

But he had no such luck.

Luca was topless, his leathers tied around his waist, hanging so low that his boxers were poking out, and in any other situation, Alex would had considered him an attractive guy.

"I'm sorry, about the crash."

"Nice work, taking me out so that I can't restart."

"I didn't plan it."

"Like I'd trust a Marquez."

Alex compressed his lips, so that he couldn't say something he'd regret, and he was about to turn and leave when the words he was thinking slipped out of his mouth.

"I can't believe I have to share a soulmate with you."

Luca looked like Alex had slapped him, and Alex wanted to take back what he'd said, but it was too late now.

The truth was out.

***

"I'm sorry I didn't accept your apology."

Alex jumped when he heard the voice, Luca was the last person he expected to see today.

"I am sorry about the crash."

"That's just racing."

Alex dusted himself off, standing up from where he'd been tinkering with his bike.

"If we share a soulmate, we should really be friends." Luca held his hand out, and Alex shook it, a spark running through his body as he wondered where their soulmate was.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

***

"Congrats on your points."

"Thank you." Alex smiled, it was strange how quickly chatting to Luca after every race had become part of their routine.

"I'm sorry about your crash."

"Films and pizza?" Luca's voice lifted, and Alex could picture him smiling.

"Deal."

"My motorhome in five?"

"See you there."

*

Alex felt a little self-conscious standing outside Luca's motorhome, and he pulled his hood tight around his face so that no-one could recognise him.

Luca opened the door as though he was worried about who might be on the other side, and he dragged Alex in with such speed that he stumbled over the top step.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How did you get pizza so quickly?" Alex sat down on the sofa, waiting for Luca to sit next to him.

"Vale's chef is here."

Luca opened the box, gesturing for Alex to help himself, and Alex wanted to be polite, but he was so hungry.

Alex reached out for a slice of pizza, and just the smell of warm bread, melty cheese and tasty herbs had his mouth watering in anticipation.

The first bite was heaven, and he let out a little groan in appreciation.

"Good?"

"It's amazing." Alex wanted to shove the entire slice in his mouth, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Luca.

Luca ate slowly, and Alex rested his hand on his knee, hoping that it would be comforting.

When they were done eating, Alex leant in for a hug, wrapping up Luca in his lanky arms.

"Thank you for being here."

"What are friends for?"

***

It had been a disastrous race for both of them, and Alex didn't even have to ask, he just showed up at Luca's motorhome.

From the way that Luca smiled, he was happy to see him, and Alex felt the same, glad to have a friend who understood what it was like to live in their brother's shadow.

Luca pulled him into a hug the second he stepped into the motorhome, and Alex felt his muscles relax as Luca stroked his back.

"How are you doing?"

"I've lost track of how many people have called me Marc since he won the championship."

"I'm sorry."

"Do people ever call you Valentino?"

Luca shook his head, and Alex felt a tightness in his chest.

"But people keep saying that I'll never be as good as him, and that hurts."

Alex cuddled in closer, glad that Luca understood, and he didn't want to be anywhere else right now.

***

They'd both had to lie to their brothers about where they were going, but it was worth it.

A day at the dirt track, training together, was exactly what Alex needed.

Neither of them had a spectacular season last year, but they were both hopeful that they could change their fortunes next season.

Alex had the home advantage, Rufea was a track that he could race with his eyes closed, and he beat Luca every time.

They were lying at the side of the track, the sun shining down on them as though they were the only two people in the world.

Alex rested his head on Luca's stomach, the sound of his heart beating comforting to him.

"Next time you should come to the ranch." Luca gave him a playful nudge, but his smile faded when he saw the fear in Alex's eyes.

"I'm not sure anyone with my surname will ever be welcome there."

"I'll have to sneak you in when Vale's on holiday." Luca snorted in laughter, but Alex couldn't quite manage a smile.

"I wish things could be easier for us."

"They will be, Vale's just stubborn."

Alex snorted in laughter, and he realised that their brothers had so many things in common.

"And they're meant to be the grown ups."

Luca laughed, making Alex sit up, and he found himself staring at Luca's tattoo.

"Do you ever wonder where they are?"

Luca reached out to run his fingers over Alex's tattoo and he felt sparks, their soulmate's love flowing through both of them.

"I'm okay with my life the way it is right now."

"Me too."

***

_Alex Marquez - Moto2 Champion 2019_

Alex still couldn't quite believe that it was true, that the thing he worked so hard for was finally his, and he wanted to run around cheering in happiness.

He'd spent the night celebrating with his crew, and Marc, but he'd had to slip away to celebrate separately with Luca.

Although if he was honest, beer and video games was much more his kind of celebration.

But he couldn't help feeling like something, someone, was missing.

"What's wrong?" Luca rested his hand on his knee, and Alex rested his hand on top of it. "You should be so happy right now."

"The only thing that would have made it even better, is having my soulmate here with me."

"I'm here." Luca stuck his tongue out, and Alex smiled, he couldn't imagine not having his best friend with him.

Well, his best friend who he wasn't related to.

He realised that he wasn't wearing his soulmate's key, and he rushed over to the small bedside table, grabbing out his most treasured possession.

"Sorry, I feel strange when I'm not wearing it."

Alex slipped on his chain, he'd learned his lesson about racing with it after many glass cuts adding insult to injuries from crashes.

"It's uncanny having the same keys." Luca reached out to touch it, and Alex felt like he'd been electrocuted, his mind frozen as he watched his key turn into a swirl of glowing energy, running down Luca's arm and into his heart as they both sat staring at each other.

"What just happened?"

"You... you're my soulmate?" Alex reached out to hold Luca's hand, static electricity nipping at him as Luca rushed to pull out his soulmate's key, the chain chafing against his neck.

They were both shaking as Alex reached out for Luca's key, his mind hoping that this meant he was Luca's soulmate too.

Alex felt the energy flowing through him as Luca's key burst into pure love, and he felt dizzy from the rush of it all.

Pulling off his t-shirt, he saw that the tattoo over his heart no longer had a gap in the middle of it, and Luca rushed to do the same, running his fingers over his now complete tattoo.

"I can't believe you've been right here in front of me the whole time." Alex laughed, realising that his soulmate was the one person that he wanted to be with was a huge relief.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alex rushed in for a kiss, tender at first, but then they were tugging and pulling at each other's clothes, desperate to be close to the one that they loved.

Luca wriggled out of his skinny jeans, flinging his boxers away as his hard cock stood proud, and Alex let out a growl of pure lust.

"I want you inside me." Alex blushed, but it was what he wanted, and Luca looked happy to oblige.

"Do you have...?"

Alex rushed to grab condoms and lube, dumping the contents of the box out on the bed because he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking with excitement.

Luca tore at the condom packet with his teeth, and Alex did the same for the sachet of lube, slathering it around his hole before passing it to Luca to slick up his cock.

"I want you." Alex pulled Luca into a messy kiss, spreading his legs wide so that he could wrap them around Luca's waist, and just the feel of Luca's warm cock nudging at his hole sent pleasure through his body.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Alex stared into Luca's crystal blue eyes, stroking the side of his face as he gently encouraged him, and they both held their breath as the tip of Luca's cock pressed inside him, his body tensing automatically.

Alex took a moment to adjust, Luca comforting him with tiny kisses as he waited for Alex to relax.

Luca inched his way in, never breaking eye contact as he bottomed out, and Alex felt overwhelmed by the intimacy.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside me." Alex rolled his hips, gasping as Luca's thick cock nudged against that spot and took his breath away.

Luca grunted, thrusting slowly as he tried not to rush and Alex knew that he wasn't going to last long.

Alex's could feel his climax building, his muscles tense as he tried to breathe, but then his body was trembling, pleasure surging through his body as he clenched around Luca, milking every last drop of come out of him.

They lay gasping for air, both of them twitching with the aftershocks as the giggled at all the funny noises they were making.

"I'll last longer next time, promise." Luca flopped down on top of Alex, not ready for their bodies to be separated just yet.

"That was just the first time of many." Alex kissed the end of Luca's nose, making them both smile.

"We've got the rest of our lives together."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> This trilogy has been so much fun to write, and I'm a little sad that it's over, but a huge thank you to everyone who's read and commented! I really appreciate it <3


End file.
